narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Muryō Test Out Their Allies Strength
Waiting Sitting on a stump, Akun Zadanka waits for team Muryō to arrive. "What's taking them so long?" he asks Renya, "because if this is the pace that they usually go at, we'll be in trouble, especially considering some of them might be apart of that squad the kages were talking about," Training Begins Team Muryō (Sigma and Kid) finally makes it to training front. "Sorry guys for the delay, but someone couldn't make it." Sigma then took a low bow apologizing. "I am Sigma Uchiha the leader of Muryo and shinobi of Yamagakure. It's pleased to meet you all. The one that is here for his training is, Kid." He said pointing at Kid. Kid then gives a hi to his allies and states "I'm not to high ranked in my village only a chunin, but I'm sure I am worth your time." "Well then, I believe I'm up," said Akun as he cracked his knuckles. "Guests get the first move here, so come with your best shot," Akun starts to form chakra around his hands. Kid made a few one-handed seals, as lights begin to form and then jump into his hands. After light finished shining it appeared to be pistol like tools. The then turned them to the side and had his pinky finger on the trigger. "Very well then, i'll make my move." He then began to shoot numerous shots, non stop pulling the trigger ever chance he got. Akun dodges each of the shots before forming multiple chakra blades and aiming them at Kid's pistols. "Not bad," said Akun, "you're a pretty good shot, but you need to work on your speed," "Gretel, Hansel form .40 caliber" After stating that, his guns get a bit bigger, and he awoken his sharingan. He then began to block at the blades with his pistols. Once the blocking was over he charged at the foe. "Uchiha speed!" He shouted, as he began to run faster than usual. "Getting close enough, Kid jumped into the hair, while a skateboard like figure appeared beneath his feet. ''"4 shot tomahawk!" He stated doing a tomahawk and shooting shots. Jumping back nimbly once more, Akun formed a few hand seals before wrapping his hands in chakra. "Chakra Enhanced Strength!" he then punched the ground causing dirt and debris to fall all over Kid. "Chakra Boost!" Using this to boost his speed, he then attacked Kid from behind with a swift punch to the back. "Wow kid, that looked like it hurt..." Sigma teased. After being hit by the fierce full blow, Kid regained his composure. "It's gonna take more than that to take someone with great symmetry down. '''DEATH EAGLE .42 CALIBER!' Kid's pistols got even bigger than were, and even powerful than before taking two shots could lead to death. "Only one has been able to push me this far." He said shooting lots of shots at the enemy. "Nice to see that your taking this training seriously," said Akun, he began performing handseals as the sky above the area began to darken and waves of chakra began coming off Akun. "Chakra Dragon!" Akun roared as the chakra wrapped around him to form a tall and mighty blue chakra dragon. "Now, Chakra's Destruction!" snarled Akun, as the dragon created a wave of chakra that disintegrated all of Kid's bullets and ate up ground between Kid and Akun, leaving desolate nothingness in its wake. "Why yes Akun, it was very nice training with you but I must have this come to an end now. Hansel Gretel, Chakra Resonance!" Kid shouts. "Yes sir Mr.Kid!" Hansel screams. "Chakra match is at 52%....79.....95...100%. We are ready to launch an attack." Sigma looks at Kid with great surprise, "What is this, I've never saw this technique before." "Surprise isn't it cousin Sigma? Well, Akun your an ally so i'll make sure this doesn't kill you." FIRE. Akun laughed as he and the Chakra Dragon ate up Chakra Resonance, "seriously, you thought that was going to kill me? Since my parents taught me manners, I would like to thank you for the meal, but its time I ended this," Using chakra boost, he once again shot by Kid, but this time he put a hand on Kid's back, "Chakra Induction Technique!" He began absorbing Kid's chakra, "Don't worry, as a person of honor, I do not kill or cause bodily harm to my allies,"